


The Lucky Man

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [195]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform, sex and nudity are referenced but there isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver has spent years wondering and worrying about one of Tommy's exes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was meet the man who had been Tommy's first.





	The Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Jason is someone that has stoked curiosity throughout the series. I thought it was time we got a look at him.
> 
> Arrow might be ending, but our love for it is infinite.
> 
> This installment is 155/195. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ENSM31

 

The ballroom of the Fairmont Hotel was crowded with investors and Queen Consolidated’s senior leadership team. It had been a long day of presentations by Felicity and her team all geared to entice investors to stay, increase their investment, or invest with the company for the first time. The cocktail hour had been going strong for an hour and Oliver stood between Walter and Alicia Carter, the head of Investor Relations.  She whispered the name of each investor and the institution they belonged to in Oliver’s ear. He’d already spoken with most of the people on his list and only had a few more to schmooze before dinner began.

A lull in approaching investors gave Oliver an opportunity to scan the room. He hadn’t been able to speak more than a few words with Felicity all day. Felicity had excused herself from the receiving line to speak with the head of their largest institutional investor. Oliver spotted his wife across the room speaking animatedly with the investor. Jerry was at her side and looked up when he sensed someone watching. He arched a brow at Oliver. Oliver shook his head in response. He didn’t need Felicity to return to his side. It was enough to know where she was.

Alicia shifted by Oliver’s side and softly said, “Jason Brockton. Gray Stone Investments.”

Oliver’s eyes immediately moved from Felicity to the man approaching him. He quickly allowed his gaze to take in the man’s appearance – expensive suit, shoes, and haircut. He was Oliver’s height, broad in the shoulders and still fit for a man of forty-five. The man’s blond hair was graying at the temples, much as Oliver’s was. Soft lines edged the man’s blue eyes. Jason Brockton was far more attractive in person than he was in the pictures Oliver had seen on the internet over the years.

Walter leaned over, concern in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

Oliver nodded and swallowed heavily. He’d never expected to meet the man approaching him. He’d spent countless hours wondering about this man – being jealous of this man, but he never thought he would ever lay eyes on him in person. He felt slightly nauseous as he held out his hand, “Mr. Brockton, Oliver Queen. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jason gripped Oliver’s hand firmly and smiled, “Please, call me Jason. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Oliver introduced Jason to Walter and Alicia but barely paid attention to their exchange. His blood pounded in his ears as he observed the only other man Tommy had willingly ever been with. Oliver bit his cheek as he reminded himself that Jason had been Tommy’s first. There hadn’t been any physical barriers between Jason and Tommy, not like there had been between Oliver and Tommy. Oliver felt his cheeks flame with shame as he thought of how he’d treated his best friend in the weeks between Tommy’s Harvard graduation and his own departure on the Gambit. He’d denied Tommy what they’d both wanted, and he’d treated Tommy like he’d done something wrong after they’d spent a night together, naked in one another’s arms.

Even though Gray Rock was on his list, Oliver couldn’t find the professional inside himself to talk business. Seeing Jason Brockton was the last thing Oliver wanted. He hastily excused himself and didn’t wait for Walter or Alicia’s response. He barely acknowledged the people he passed on his way to the bar. Against his normal policy for an event like this, he ordered a glass of scotch, neat. He took a large sip and welcomed the burn down his throat and through his chest until it radiated warmth from his stomach. He needed to get himself under control. It wasn’t like he hadn’t met Tommy or Felicity’s past lovers before, but it was the first time he’d felt like a failure.

Jason leaned against the bar next to Oliver and ordered a glass of scotch on the rocks. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Someone else from the firm usually handles Queen Consolidated, but we’ve had some retirements and a medical emergency. I was asked to come tonight. This will be the last time you see me. It wasn’t my intent to upset you. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d know who I was.”

Oliver stepped away from the bar and Jason followed. They settled at a high-top table away from anyone who might overhear them. “If you didn’t think I’d know who you are, why don’t you want to handle QC?”

“I’m biased when it comes to QC. I was in love with your husband.” Jason took a nervous drink of his scotch.

Oliver’s grip on his glass tightened. Everything Tommy had told him about his three weeks with Jason was that their relationship had been casual and just about sex. Tommy had said that he didn’t think Jason had even liked him. It didn’t make sense that Jason had been in love with Tommy.

Jason smiled shyly. “I can see that I’ve shocked you. I’m not surprised. When we were together, Tommy was so deep in the closet I’m surprised his mailing address wasn’t Narnia.” He took another sip of his drink. “I wanted more, but Tommy insisted we keep it casual. I had hoped he’d come around, but he always seemed so guilty every time we -” He nervously cleared his throat. “I thought it was because he was in the closet, but after you came out publicly, I realized he was cheating on you when we were together.”

“Tommy never cheated on me,” Oliver said forcefully. It was bad enough that Tommy still felt that way, he didn’t want anyone else believing that. “We weren’t together when Tommy and you were together.”

Jason smiled sadly. “Maybe, but he was in love with you. I never stood a chance.”

Oliver could feel Felicity’s approach before her hand landed on the small of his back.

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she said brightly as she extended her hand to Jason.

Jason’s posture changed and he stood up straight. A broad, bland smile spread across his face. “Jason Brockton, Gray Stone Investments.”

“It’s nice to meet…” the smile slipped from her face. Her blue eyes went wide. “Oh.” She turned to look at Oliver. He gave a small shrug. “You went to Harvard?” she asked Jason.

“I did. I’m the Jason who dated your husband – your other husband,” he said kindly.

“He speaks of you fondly,” Felicity said in a rush. Her fingers found Oliver’s on the table and squeezed them.

“Is he here tonight?” Jason asked, his eyes scanning the room.

“No,” Oliver said tightly. “Board members don’t typically come to this event.”

“He’s home with our children,” Felicity said with a smile.

“Tommy as a father – it’s kind of hard to believe,” Jason said.

“He’s a great father,” Oliver said defensively. He didn’t like when anyone dismissed Tommy as incapable of being a devoted husband and father. He didn’t much like it when people said it about him either, but it especially angered him when they said it about Tommy.

“Oliver and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband or father to our children,” Felicity said. “We’re very lucky.”

“I’m sure he’s a great dad,” Jason said, aware that he’d implied otherwise. “He was always caring and compassionate when I knew him. He could also hold his liquor better than anyone I’d ever known and liked to sing in public – in his underwear.”

Felicity laughed. “Liz’ underwear band. I’ve seen a video or two. They were quite good, even with the gimmick.”

A wistful smile softened Jason’s features. “In so many ways, he was one of the most fearless people I’d ever met.”

“That’s our Tommy,” Felicity said with pride.

“He’s the bravest person I’ve ever known,” Oliver agreed.

“You have four children?” Jason asked. Felicity whipped out her phone and displayed her lock screen. She pointed to each of their five children as she recited their names and ages. Jason took the phone from Felicity and studied the small faces. “Five. Wow. Bobby looks so much like Tommy.”

Oliver waited for Felicity to correct Jason and repeat their well-used refrain about Felicity not being a natural blond. Instead, she said, “It’s the hair and those dimples.”

“The eyes too,” Jason said with a smile. “My husband, Ryan, and I are finalizing the adoption of our son, Michael, in a few weeks.” He pulled out his phone and proudly displayed a picture of his husband holding a chubby cheeked six-month-old covered in some type of pureed fruit.

Felicity giggled. “That face. He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, we think so,” Jason said with a blush. “Everyone warned us about all the sleepless nights, but I don’t think you’re ever prepared. I can’t imagine having five.”

“It does seem unreal sometimes,” Felicity said with an understanding smile.

Jason took his phone back from Oliver and took another look at his family before returning the device to his pocket. “It’s worth it though. I can’t imagine our life without him.”

“How long have you been married?” Felicity asked.

“Ten years,” Jason said. “We were together five years before that. We’ve been trying to adopt for the past three.”

“Congratulations,” Felicity said. “Are they at home?”

“No, I brought them with me. Ryan and I haven’t been to the West Coast together in years. I thought we could have a mini vacation.”

Oliver didn’t know how he’d missed the wedding ring on Jason’s finger. He’d been anxious and jealous for no reason. Jason didn’t come to town to steal Tommy away or cause trouble. He was a man who seemed very happy with his own family. He was about to ask for a copy of the photo to show Tommy when he had a different idea. “If you’re still around tomorrow, come to the house for lunch. We can only promise chaos and noise, but I know Tommy would like to see you again and to meet your family.”

“Are you sure?” Jason asked, looking between Oliver and Felicity.

“Of course. You and your family are more than welcome,” Felicity said, “but Oliver is right, our kids are very noisy.”

“I’ll need to check with Ryan,” Jason said with some uncertainty.

Oliver realized that Jason’s husband might feel the same way about Tommy as Oliver felt about Jason. Jason might’ve been Tommy’s first, but he never had Tommy’s heart. He wondered if Jason had told his husband that he’d been in love with Tommy or if he’d told him that he’d just had a brief fling with the famous billionaire.

“Sure, just let us know,” Felicity said, handing him a business card. She pointed to a number, “Use that one and I’ll pick up.”

“Thank you,” he said taking her card. “It was very nice meeting you both. I see Brianne Scalia over there. I wanted to speak with her tonight.”

Felicity looked over her shoulder to locate the head of QC’s investment group. “We’re very lucky to have Brianne on our team. I hope we’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.”

Jason excused himself. As soon as he was out of earshot, Felicity asked, “Are you okay?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Oliver said, placing a kiss to the top of Felicity’s head. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“I’m glad he is,” Felicity said as she turned to watch Jason speak with Brianne.

“Me too,” Oliver said truthfully. He was happy that Tommy had been with a nice guy who had genuinely cared about him. It was nothing less than what Tommy deserved, and he’d spent too much of his life settling for far less than what he deserved. “Are you okay?”

Felicity turned her attention back to Oliver. “He’s not the first of your exes I’ve run into and I’m sure he won’t be the last. It is a little disturbing how much he looks like you,” she teased lightly.

Oliver had noticed. Tommy had even admitted that it was part of his attraction to Jason. “I’m trying not to think too hard on how much his husband looks like Tommy.”

“I noticed that too,” she said as she rested her head against his shoulder. “I don’t blame him. Tommy’s one handsome devil.”

Oliver chuckled. “One handsome devil who is going to have my head for inviting people to lunch without warning.”

“Yeah, you’re on your own for that conversation.” Felicity kissed his cheek. She sighed when Jerry signaled her from across the room. “Was I that big a pain in the ass when I was your assistant?”

Oliver just smiled and said, “I love you.”

Felicity laughed as she walked away.

Oliver took out his phone and sent his husband a text.

_OQ: I love you._

_TM: What did you do?_

_OQ: Jason Brockton is here._

Ellipses appeared and disappeared from his screen as Tommy composed and recomposed a message.

_OQ: Tommy?_

_TM: Are you okay?_

_OQ: He was in love with you._

_TM: I was in love with you._

_TM: Still am._

_OQ: I’m a lucky man._

_TM: Me too._

_OQ: He’s married. I invited him and his husband and their baby to lunch tomorrow._

_TM: Oliver! The house is a disaster. It literally looks like a tornado went through our first floor._

_OQ: I’ll straighten up when I get home tonight._

_TM: As soon as I get Bobby down, I’ll start._

_OQ: I love you._

_TM: Yeah, yeah, Queen. You’re all talk._

_OQ: Your ex is coming to lunch tomorrow. I plan on reminding you tonight why you picked me._

_TM: Every day I’m reminded why I picked you._

_OQ: We’ll clean in the morning. When we get home, I want you in our bed wearing nothing but your cowboy hat._

_TM: Giddy up._

Oliver couldn’t get the smile off his face as he returned to Walter and Alicia.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Alicia asked Oliver skeptically. “Everyone is going to think you’ve lost your mind.”

“If the Chairman of the Board is this happy,” Walter said with a knowing smile, “our investors should be happy too. It means business is good.”

Alicia didn’t look like she agreed with Walter as she led Oliver to the next group of investors. Walter was right. Oliver was happy. He had a wife and a husband he loved and who loved him. He had five children he adored. His family was healthy and happy. Business was good. The streets of Starling were quiet. Oliver was a very lucky man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> Yesterday's news was bittersweet. I'm happy that SA will get to end the series on his terms and I hope Oliver Queen gets the send off he deserves. I'm a little bit heartbroken because I won't be having Oliver over twenty-three times a year. Arrow came into my life when I was at my lowest. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle gave me a place to escape from my problems and slowly brought some joy back into my life. Without Arrow or Oliver Queen, I don't know if I would ever have started writing again. Writing was something I loved, but thought I wasn't very good at. This fandom made me brave enough to post my very first work the summer between seasons two and three. It has been a little more than three years since I did the craziest thing I've ever done and posted the first story in this series. I never imagined that Arrow, my love for Olicity, or my crazy idea to write about a triad would have brought me so many loyal readers and friends. I want to thank each and every one of you for being part of this amazing experience. We've laughed together. We've cried together. We've gotten frustrated and annoyed together. We've celebrated together. Whether you've read one installment, every installment multiple times, or somewhere in between, thank you. I have been honored to be on this journey with you.
> 
> If you keep reading, I'll keep writing.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
